


In Darkness, I Fell

by Kai_2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkness, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hellhounds, Hurt Impala, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Slow Build, Speculation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_2010/pseuds/Kai_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the black smoke clears, Sam is faced with consequences to many of the choices he has made. The biggest consequence is who Dean becomes once the Mark of Cain is gone and once he realizes what it unleashed. Will Sam be able to help his brother find himself again and will Sam be able to forgive himself for his mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean blinked a few times and warily looked over at his brother in the passenger seat. It had been a few minutes since the dark cloud had cleared. He slowly got out of the car to look at the damage. The cantina was collapsed in on itself and his car wasn’t in much better shape. He glanced around and noticed that the other car was in a tree at the corner of the field. From as far as he could see it looked like a tornado had passed through. He looked back at his car and noticed that Sam had gotten out to look at the damage too. Dean stared indifferently at his car, not finding any emotion inside himself. He was too spent to care that his Baby was totaled, again, and that it would be nearly impossible for them to get back home without some help. 

Sam looked over at him with a calculating look and his expression changed once he saw how numb Dean was. He cleared his throat, “Do you think we could try starting her? It looks like it’s just body damage.” Dean nodded and went through the motions of getting back into the car and turning over the ignition. Baby started with a whine and she was sputtering but ran strong enough to stay going. Sam got back into the car and after a few minutes he started to wonder if Dean was planning on leaving anytime soon. “Uh, Dean, can I drive home?” Dean nodded and slowly got out of the car and switched places with Sam. Once inside, he buckled up and laid his head back and closed his eyes. Sam shifted the car into gear and made his way to the road, being mindful of the debris. He didn’t bother putting any music on, he didn’t think Dean would want to listen to it anyways. 

After a several miles he noticed that things were starting to look normal, like the surrounding area hadn’t been hit. Sam sighed in relief when he didn’t see any dark clouds. He kept on driving and sometimes he would glance over at his brother. Dean was now sitting upright but he was staring out into space and he still looked numb and listless. Sam was starting to really worry. He was hoping that once the Mark of Cain was off of Dean, that his brother would be back to normal, or at least what ever was normal for Dean. It seemed like Dean had receded back into himself and Sam silently wondered why. 

Was it because of the darkness that got unleashed because of him? Was it something else entirely? Sam’s mind briefly wandered to Castiel, he hadn’t seen him in a while and he wondered if something happened between him and Dean. Sam made a mental note to try to call Cas once he got Dean settled back at the bunker. 

Sam looked down at the gauges and saw that he was down to a quarter tank of gas. He drove until he saw a sign that said that the nearest town was 5 miles up the road. He sighed and sped up a little and he mentally thought about how much cash he had. He slowed down when he entered the town and he pulled over at the gas station and parked at a pump. Dean inhaled deeply and looked around like he was frightened. 

“Dean, hey, we’re just at a gas station refueling. Do you want me to get you something?” Sam had his arm on Dean’s shoulder and Dean just nodded and got out of the car. Sam sighed and got out as well and he started to fill up the car. Once he was done, he made his way inside and didn’t see Dean anywhere. He walked around and found the snack aisle, he got himself a granola bar and a snack sized apple pie for Dean. He paid for the fuel and the snacks and he went to the back of the store to the rest rooms. He heard water running inside and tried the door and it was unlocked. He walked inside and saw that it was a stalled restroom and he noticed that Dean was at the sink just staring at himself in the mirror with the water still running. Sam moved next to Dean and shut the water off. Dean didn’t even acknowledge his presence. Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Dean jumped and looked at Sam with wide eyes. 

“Sorry, uh I fueled up and got us some snacks. Are you ready to go?” Dean nodded and followed Sam out of the restroom and through the store. Sam watched him as they got closer to the car and Dean still wouldn’t acknowledge how bad his car looked. They both got in and Sam made his way back on the main road and then back on the highway once they cleared the town. 

A few hours later Sam remembered the snacks once he started feeling hungry. He reached between him and Dean and got the pie out and set it on Dean’s lap. “I got this for you, I’m sure you’re hungry.” Dean nodded and opened the package and whispered a thanks as he slowly started eating it. Sam nodded and opened his granola bar and ate it. “We have about an hour left, do you want the radio on?” Dean shook his head and finished his pie. He shifted his body to turn his back away from Sam and he drew his knees up and looked out the window. Sam was really worried now, Dean had never acted this way before. 

A few minutes later he heard soft snores from Dean, he smiled a little and drove on. As he neared Lebanon, he started feeling uneasy, like he was being watched. He didn’t notice anyone following them and he would sometimes glance in the nearby fields and see nothing, well nothing except for corn. 

Ten minutes later he arrived at the back entrance to the bunker and he got out to unlock and open the door. When he turned around he was met face to face with glowing blue eyes. Sam stepped back a bit and took in Castiel’s appearance. His trenchcoat was covered in blood and it was shredded, along with his suit and white shirt. It looked like he had fought hellhounds. Sam’s mind went to Crowley, but he quickly expelled the thoughts and lunged forwards when Castiel came at him. He got up on his feet and tried to open the door to the Impala. Castiel was quicker and he punched Sam in the face. Sam tried to call out for Dean but Castiel put his hands around Sam’s neck and Sam saw stars. He managed to get some words out, “Cas, it’s Sam, come on man, what happened?” He started coughing and his vision started to blacken. The last thing he saw was the shape of a man approaching, a man who looked horrifyingly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how "Sam-centric" I'm going to make this, so I should probably change the summary. I'll see where it goes and make that decision later.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sam was unconscious, Castiel focused on Dean. He rounded the car, opened the door and immediately started punching Dean. Dean quickly woke up and stared at Castiel with wide eyes, noticing that Cas’s eyes were glowing blue. Dean tried to speak but Cas just hit him harder. Neither man noticed the archangel, who was leaning casually against the car. 

Castiel gripped Dean’s shirt and pulled him out of the car. When he was moving, he noticed that a man was by the car, but he didn’t care, he was here to kill Dean and he hadn’t succeeded yet. 

Dean was barely on the ground when he looked over at his car and saw Lucifer staring at them. Dean stared back and started to pray to Lucifer, knowing that he would hear Dean’s prayer. _“Come on man, you can undo what ever this is that’s having him do this! I don’t care what beef you have with me, you have the mojo to undo this!”_

Lucifer rolled his eyes and approached his brother, he moved into Castiel’s field of vision and he put his hand on Castiel’s forehead as he quietly chanted a spell that would break Rowena’s curse. Castiel’s eyes returned to normal and he slumped forwards but was caught by Lucifer. Lucifer brought him to the ground by Dean. “I don’t have enough juice to heal you.” He spoke to Dean without looking at him. “Once he comes around I’m sure he’ll do the honors. Until then, I’m going to see if your brother will awaken so he and I can have a chat.” He smiled over at Dean and stood up. 

Dean quickly rose but recoiled from the dizziness. Once his vision cleared he glared at Lucifer. “You son of a bitch! He’s not going to say yes to you! The only reason he did those years ago was to lock you up in the cage!” 

Lucifer smirked. “I took a walk around in Sam’s head, so to speak, and I think that it wouldn’t take much persuasion to get him to consent. It wasn’t that long ago that he was willing to die and he made peace. I could give him everything he ever wanted, or we could compromise. I really just need a body, I don’t even have to control it.” Dean shook his head and stepped back. 

“So entertain me, since this darkness was unleashed, your cage got busted open and you and Michael are free? I’m guessing Michael wants a vessel too, huh?” He glared at Lucifer angrily. 

“Yes, of course he does, along with all of the others you set free from Heaven and Hell.” Dean looked at him with big eyes. Lucifer grinned, “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised by who got out. Let’s see, your father, your friend Bobby, I think maybe your mother but I’m not quite sure about that one. Oh yes! My brother, Gabriel, I’m sure he’ll love to see me. That prophet kid, Kevin, he’s off somewhere I’m sure.” Lucifer stood there pondering for a few seconds before he glanced over at Castiel. “Your boyfriend over there killed Crowley, and that bastard is back too. I hope I don’t have to fight him for hell, I think I’m the rightful heir to it. Politics were never my strength.” He rolled his eyes and smiled when he heard a groan from Sam. 

Dean walked around the car and kneeled down by Sam. Sam saw him and quickly sat up. “What the hell happened, Dean!” He touched Dean’s face and frowned. 

Dean shook his head. “Cas, man, he had some kind of spell put on him. Uh, we have a visitor. He, uh, broke the spell, I think Cas is resting.” Sam slowly stood up and turned around and made a few steps back when he saw Lucifer. 

“No, no, no. Dean this can’t be happening. Dean, please tell me he’s not real! He can’t be real, oh God, I think I’m losing it again!” Dean walked closer to Sam and he tried to think of something to say or do. When all of this happened he tried to stow all of the stuff that was going on with him, but he felt himself wear thin and he didn’t know how he could be a rock for Sammy when he needed him most. Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Let me talk to him and see if we can put Cas inside and see if he’ll leave us alone for now.” Sam nodded and Dean walked back over to Lucifer. He noticed that Cas was still out and he sighed. “Now isn’t a good time for you to try to talk to Sam. Let us get Castiel and take him inside. We are standing behind a bunker that is warded against angels, I’m sure even against you.” Lucifer chuckled. 

“I knew that building had something to do with why I have such little power. Don’t worry, as much as I want to take a look inside, I can’t until I’m in my true vessel.” Dean growled. 

“Like that will happen! Anyways, give us a few days and I’ll call ya or something.” Dean turned around and kneeled beside Cas, silently hoping that he’ll wake up soon. He heard a flutter of wings and he looked over and saw that Lucifer was gone. Sam slowly walked over to him and sat down on the grass next to Cas. 

“Man, why did all of this had to happen now?” Sam shook his head and shook Cas a little. “Do you think he’ll wake up? I don’t want to carry his heavy ass inside.” 

Dean smirked a little at that and shook his head. “Uh I think it would be best if we just carried him inside. I don’t want to be out here like sitting ducks, Lucifer said that some others got out, so who knows who’s looking for us.” Sam nodded and stood up. They both managed to get Cas into the car and Sam tried to open the door. He put his ear close to the door and frowned. He could hear several alarms blaring.

“Remember when the angels fell and all of the alarms went crazy?” Dean nodded and slowly walked to the door and put his ear up close too like Sam was doing. 

“Damn, do you want to drive to the front entrance and see if we can get in that way?” Sam nodded and soon they were at the entrance. Sam tried the door and he managed to get it open. He went back to the car and he and Dean carried Cas into the bunker. Dean quickly worked to get the alarms to stop making noise. All of the buttons and the maps lit up like a Christmas tree. Sam made a mental note to analyze the maps later.

Sam looked at Dean once they got Cas laid out on the couch. “What all did Lucifer tell you?” Dean sighed and held up a hand and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. Once he returned he sat in a nearby chair and motioned for Sam to sit next to him. 

Once they were settled in, Dean looked up at Sam. “He wants you as a vessel again, he said something about compromising with you and being dormant inside of you or something.” Dean nervously picked the wrapper on his beer bottle and he looked up at Sam. 

Sam took a sip of his beer and thought for a moment about what Dean had said. “I don’t know what to do, Dean. I mean we need all the help we can get with this, but I don’t want to let you down.” He looked down sadly and shook his head. “I should tell him no because the last time I was possessed by an angel, I killed Kevin. I-”

“Uh, Kevin’s back.” Dean said quickly. “Along with Dad, Bobby, Gabriel, Crowley, and others.” Sam looked at him surprised. 

“Dad’s back?” 

Dean nodded.

“I’ll be damned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of mixed feelings about this story. I think it might be my "fuck you" to the writers about Amara...I think if I go further, I will leave her completely out of the story. I really want this to explore Dean and Sam's relationship and how depression effects a person. I saw the Lucifer arc from the beginning and I wrote him in because it was obvious to me they were heading that direction. If I remember right, I wrote the first chapter before the premiere. I won't accept any hate for my lack of love for Amara, I just don't think they made the right decision when clearly Dean has chemistry with Castiel.


End file.
